The Two Worlds Connected
by livi510
Summary: Summary: What happens when a girl gets pulled into the anime world and learns her true past? WIll she stay in her rightful place, or go back to her home? HUGE CROSSOVER. Mostly Naruto and Princess Mononoke
1. A New World

Hi! It's me again. This is a HUGE crossover, and I mean it. It includes three anime series, Naruto, Full-Metal Alchemist, and Megaman:NTWarrior. Then, two from Hayao Miyazaki, Mononoke Hime and Nausicaa of the Valley of Wind. So this is a warning!

Summary: What happens when a girl gets pulled into the anime world and learns her true past? WIll she stay in her rightful place, or go back to her home? HUGE CROSSOVER. Mostly Naruto and Princess Mononoke.

I might add ChaudXOC and SasukeXOC...Ohh

Ok, I know that you might be thinking: 'This is a crossover, why not in the crossover section?' Well, no one ever goes to the crossover section, so since my story was mostly Naruto and Princess Mononoke, I put it in the Naruto section.

**The Two Worlds Connected**

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN any of the following:

Naruto, Nausicaa of the Valley of Wind, Full-Metal Alchemist, Megaman:NTWarrior, and Princess Mononoke.

These all belong to their rightful owners.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sayo Residence 9:00 AM**

A girl stared out her bedroom window, sighing, wearing a black tank top and black jeans. She was five feet one inch, with long, straight, black hair reaching her waist and had a mark on her upper right arm, similar to Mononoke Hime or Princess Mononoke, scratched raw with razor sharp claws and had an attitude, and had an extremely light tan skin color. Kiko, the girl, had light brown eyes, a slim figure, and a perfect face, she was the love of all boys, and the envy of all girls, as things went with boyfriend and girlfriend stuff in middle school, since she was thirteen and in eighth grade.

"They're late, again." Kiko was talking about her friends from L.A. "They must be really lazy, but I don't think Tim would be…Since Jo told me last time that he woke up at six in the morning…just to play online….nutty boy." Kiko silently giggled to herself.

"You're right." A familiar voice said. A person who she REALLY hated…from Naruto. Kiko turned around, and somehow, Orochimaru was leaning against her doorframe.

'Orochimaru….why is he here? Anime or manga isn't REAL!'

"Who are you?" Kiko asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"As if you don't." He stepped closer.

"Stay…Away…Teme…." She said, ready to put up a fight. Kiko was the type that never gave up, always striving for her goal: To become the best. Her friend had taught her that when she was younger, being alone in her prime years. Orochimaru suddenly appeared behind Kiko, and the last thing she felt was a jab into her back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You…" A woman said, one of Kiko's parents. "You've…come back to take her, aren't you?"

"Well, you know how it goes," A kid with silver hair said. "You take care of her, we take her back." The cream white carpet was drenched in bright red blood.

"We…won't…let you…take her…" Kiko's father said, struggling to get up. "Teme…." The couple fell to the floor, stone dead. The kid kicked them, destroying their honor.

"Hmph. Hisou." The two who had fought bravely for their child were now dead, but not in vain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kabuto." Orochimaru said as Kiko fell forward. The kid with metallic hair and glasses caught her before she could make a commotion.

"Did you kill them?"

"Yes."

"Good job." Then they all disappeared in smoke.

**Dream**

_Kiko…_ A voice said.

"Huh? Kaa-san?" Kiko questioned.

_Hai._

Kaa-san, where are you!

_Don't call me 'kaa-san.' Don't worry, we'll be with you still…_ Kiko's kaa-san's voice faded.

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san!" 'What was that about?'

**Reality 10:00 AM**

"Uhn…" Kiko moaned as she woke up. "Oww….Baka….Grr…" Kiko shot out the bed. 'Where the hell am I?' Kiko remembered what had happened rather recently. "Shit! Well, such a small room I was put in." She scanned the room, having a door, and a small black desk next to the twin bed Kiko was just lying in moments ago. The doorknob clicked, swung open, and Kabuto along with Orochimaru stood at the doorway.

"Damn it, what do you want?" Kiko spat. Now she was REALLY on guard.

"My my, what temper." Orochimaru quoted. "Well, what I want you for, is your knowledge. What will happen before the third exam? Will everything be in plan?"

'Huh? Why is he asking me this?'

"There are plenty of people out there that know what happens, baka. So why me?" Orochimaru was in front of Kiko in a blitz.

"Because…" Orochimaru tilted Kiko's head up at an angle so she was looking directly at him and gave her a chaste kiss. "Aishite-iru." Kiko was stunned.

"Na-Nani?"

"Another…Because I'll kill your family if you don't tell me." Kiko jolted out of her state of shock.

"Then I slit myself, right here and now!" Kiko had stolen a kunai from Kabuto in the beginning, when they first came through the door. "So what's your choice?" Orochimaru snorted.

"Oh, suicide, eh?"

"It's better than having a GAY MAN after me!" That stung.

"Ouch." Orochimaru did a mock face of hurt.

"Kiko-san, please make your choice." Kabuto said.

"Don't give me 'Kiko-san' shit."

"Well," Orochimaru turned and started walking toward the door. "I'll kill your family." Kiko thrust the kunai at her neck, shutting her eyes tightly for the brace. But it never came. Kiko felt it sink into flesh, but not hers.

"…!" Kiko had sunk it into Orochimaru's hand instead.

"Why?" Kiko yelled. She tried to wrest the kunai out, but Orochimaru held onto it. "Leave me alone! I hate you! Stop preventing me from killing myself!" Orochimaru finally released the kunai, drawing his hand away, and Kabuto, as Kiko knew as a medic nin, healed it.

"Heh heh…Like I said." Orochimaru replied.

"Well! Guess what? You should find another girlfriend that actually likes you!" Kiko aimed a punch at his head. "Gay-ass!" Orochimaru let Kiko punch him, and flew out into the hall.

"Heh…." He said as he stood up from the impact, unhurt.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto turned to look at me. "Why did you do that!" Kiko popped a vein.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! DAMN IT, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY HE LET ME!" Kiko worked herself up, making Kabuto rather scared for the first time. "SO GIVE YOUR DAMN WHINING MOUTH A REST AND LEAVE ME!" Kiko took in a big, deep, shuddering breath and exhaled. "Grrr…DAMN IT!" Kiko was obviously popping a million veins.

"O-okay…" Kabuto stuttered putting his hands up in defense.

"Quite a temper you have, don't you?" Orochimaru remarked, after silently waltzing in through the door again.

"AND YOU! URUSAI!"

"Ha ha…hahahaha…."

"What's so funny, teme?" Kiko narrowed her eyes.

"Heh…It's not going to help in the war, is it?"

'War? What war?' Orochimaru left, leaving Kiko to puzzle over his latest remark.

"Oi. Kabuto." Kiko said just before Kabuto left.

"Yes Kiko-sa—Kiko?"

"Leave the door unlocked."

"Demo-"

"Leave. It." Kabuto left. "Damn…." Kiko left the room, exploring Orochimaru's evil realm and headquarters. 'Hm…'

**In the Forest of Shishi Gami 9:30 AM**

"So the loving parents I had to guard her are now dead, San?"

"Yes, kaa-san." The girl replied, named San. She was talking to a Urufu Tenshi, supposedly her kaa-san. San's 'kaa-san' was a wolf that had the fur color of freshly snowed snow, with two swishing tails and a humongous body, solidly built of muscle and sinew, standing possibly seven feet at the shoulder. It growled as she bared her jaws.

"I will get my daughter back. Even if I must die."

**In the Valley of Wind 10:00 AM**

"Master Yupa!" A girl, wearing all blue and a mini skirt with orange hair complete with blue leggings and gloves cried. She also wore red Tiara River stones for earrings.

"Oh! Nausicaa! A year, and you're almost as big as me!" A tall man with a bushy beard said. Nausicaa was the princess of the Valley of Wind, daughter of Jhil, the chieftain. Yupa was a master swordsman, the best, and was respected almost like a legend and as well known as a God Warrior. The two hugged in reunion, until Nausicaa noticed something wriggling in Yupa's belt pouch.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, yes. I've forgotten about you, little one. Much trouble you've given me."

"It's a squirrel-fox!" Nausicaa took off her left glove and held her hand out to the squirrel-fox. "Here, here. Come on."

"Nausicaa! It's not tame…he's wild!" The half-breed ran up Nausicaa's arm.

"It's okay with me." She held up her finger to the miniature fox. The fox bit her finger, but soon it's ears sagged down, making it look more adorable then ever. It started licking her wound, but soon was overcome by the excitement Nausicaa radiated, as she turned around in circles, the fox running up and down both her arms. "Yupa, can I keep him?"

"Ha…Sure."

"OH! Thank you so much, Yupa! I'll name you Teto!" She turned and suddenly saw two birds with glossy black feathers, one of them rather being a pack animal. The birds were the sizes of ostriches, and a slight bigger, with yellow beaks and bare legs for running powerfully over long distances. "Kai! Kui!" Nausicaa fondled their beaks, giving them a happy time." Yupa walked up to her.

"So how's your family?" Nausicaa's mood suddenly vanished. "What's wrong?"

"Father cannot fly anymore. The forest poisons have invaded his body." She became happy again. "It's ok." Nausicaa ran to a white machine, similar to a glider, except not quite. It was called a 'mehve' in the Valley of Wind, where Nausicaa's home was along with a small clan. She held up a piece that was almost like glass, but it was the carcass shed of an ohmu, a creature of the forest, cover eye. "Can you take this for me? It's hard to fly with this!"

"Sure!"

"Thanks!" Nausicaa set the shed eye on the ground and ran off with her mehve, jumping off the cliff and doing a back flip to get onto her machinery. She rode on the wind, going home.

**Orochimaru's Realm 10:30 AM**

"Orochimaru-sama…maybe you should find someone else."

"…"

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"She's my next container if Uchiha fails me."

"I know it's because of her bloodline, but isn't the Uchiha Clan more valuable?"

"Heh, you're wrong. She has all bloodlines. The Uchiha, Hyuuga, all of them, even Kimimaro's." Orochimaru's long tongue flicked out from it's container, licking his lips. "A special one she is. So let's hope the Uchiha fails."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'A door?' Kiko thought. Kiko, had been exploring her most hated character's realm, getting lost a few times but managing to retrace her steps until she noticed that she had overlooked a strange door. It was not an ordinary door, since it was wood and carved exquisitely with delicate features, petals and signs of curves everywhere she looked. 'How can this beautiful door be in such an evil place?'

Kiko pulled at the door, and it opened, inch by inch, since it was about a foot thick of wood. She eventually was able to go through the heavy door, and before her stood a sight. There was a pebble path winding throughout a large garden, at least an acre wide, with every flower she could possibly imagine budding. When she looked back through the door, it was invisible, only a little outline of the large door.

"It's…so…beautiful." She walked down the pebble path for a while, examining each flower. "I could stay here forever." Kiko then remembered her objective and snapped out of her trance. Then, she walked down the winding path again, to explore this place. Another door like the one she previously went through then showed up again, behind a shallow wall of vines. "Why is this here? It shouldn't be covered." Kiko cleared the vines and again exited through the door. A huge, vast area of land covered in lush grass greeted her.

'Sugoi…' She then spotted a familiar figure with pink hair not far from where Kiko stood. 'Sakura?' Kiko started walking toward it, and the kunoichi looked up as Kiko approached and held out a kunai, ready to defend.

"Who are you?"

"I'm not an enemy, Sakura."

"How-? You-?" Sakura lowered her kunai in surprise as she stumbled over her questions.

"I just know. And to say, my name's Kiko. I can't be out for long." Kiko knelt down so she was level with the intelligent girl. "The war with Orochimaru and someone else is about to start."

"War? Oh I get what you mean. Orochimaru and some others against the anime world."

'So she knows she's an anime figure, eh?'

"The anime world."

"Hai. What else?"

"And one more thing, tell them I'm…." Kiko looked around if anyone was nearby. Nope. She whispered, "I'm captured by Orochimaru." Sakura gasped.

"You are? I have to get you out!"

"Iie. Not yet."

"Doushite?"

"I'm going to stay until the war begins, to find out plans and things. Or else Orochimaru might find out."

"So who do I send?"

"ANBU or jonin, if not, chunnin, or even genin. I can't stay much longer. Arigatou for you help." Kiko raced away and vanished in a particular spot.

'I didn't even get to say 'Ja ne'.' Sakura thought.

'Damn, Orochimaru better not have noticed!' Kiko thought as she raced back from the route she had taken earlier. 'Never found out why Sakura was there anyway.' Kiko was walking back to where she was 'imprisoned' and saw no one there, thankfully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIRST CHAP IS DONE! Hallajulah! XD If you don't like it, I would want ANYONE to review and tell me why. Like if it sounds stupid or something...**cries**. And for people that DO LOVE IT, PLEASE REVIEW! For some reason, my stories always suck. Thanks if you do review!


	2. A Mission and War!

I'm back for Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Camp 11:00 AM**

Sakura raced back to the encampment where everyone basically was. A blond-haired boy with whisker scars and in an orange suit being a number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja greeted her as she passed through the entrance.

"HHHIIIIIIIII Sakura-chan!!!"

"Gomen, Naruto! Not now!" The pink-haired girl raced through the camp, searching for her sensei, or rather, bumped into him. "Kakashi-sensei!!"

"Hm? Oh, hi, Sakura."

"I'mreallyworriedaboutthisgirlandhernameisKikoandshe'scapturedbythattemeOrochimaru-" Here Sakura took a breath. "Andshe'sgonnariskherlifejusttofindout-"

"Sakura! I'm shocked. Panicking for the first time." Kakashi was actually more or less amused by her behavior.

"Ok." She took a big breath and calmed herself down.

"There's this girl I met, and her name is Kiko. She's been captured by Orochimaru and Kiko is going to risk her life just to find out his plans." She begged Kakashi. "You have to rescue her! You have to!" Kakashi did a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll do it."

'Kiko. Already? How did Orochimaru get her through the gate from the other world? The gates are sealed through all spells, and traps everywhere. In order to open it, you also need something of equivalent trade.' Kakashi's eye narrowed and his face became serious.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm? Don't worry, I'll report about this. So take your two teammates and look for her."

"Hai!" Sakura's sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

'Already, Orochimaru? You've made you move, haven't you? Does Morro know?' Kakashi went along his merry way to the Sadaime Hokage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura looked for her two teammates, and found Naruto eating ramen, as that was his favorite food, and Sasuke, the hotshot, doing kunai practice. 

"Oh, come on, you two! This is an assignment from Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hmph." The onyx-haired boy said, from the Uchiha Batsu.

"Aw! It had better be, to miss all my ramen!" Naruto whimpered.

"Yes! God! Get your stuff, we're going!" Her colleagues darted away to gather their items and weapons.

After a short while, they returned.

"So where are we going?" Sasuke asked. Sakura didn't reply but darted out of the camp, Sasuke and Naruto following.

**Orochimaru's Realm 11: 00 AM**

Kiko lay on her bed thinking about why Orochimaru would even want her.

"Container? Most likely. But I thought he was after Sasuke!' Kiko shook her head. 'You're over thinking this, Kiko. Relax.' And without her knowing, she had started to sing 'Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni', for the third opening song of Naruto in the Japanese version episodes.

"Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni

Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni

Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite

Mou ikkai

"Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae

Homerarerunoga suki nano desuka?

Naritai jibun wa surikaetemo

Egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?" This part was Kiko's favorite, since it was like a way of singing quickly, kind of like 'rapping.' She had sung this song in the talent show for sixth grade and had won the contest.

"Hajimaridake yume mite okiru

Sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de

"Souda daiji na mono was itsumo

Katachi no nai mono dake

Te ni iretemo nakushitemo

Kizukanumama

"Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni

Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni

Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite

Mou ikkai." Kiko took a deep breath in when she finished and smiled to herself.

Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap 

Kiko jumped and saw it was Orochimaru.

'He…heard me sing?' Kiko blushed. 'Kuso. When did he come in?'

"Not bad." He smirked and turned. "Follow me." Orochimaru walked out the door.

'What does he want with me?' Kiko thought and cautiously followed him. She walked out into the hall and stopped.

"Why should I follow you, snake?"

"Offensive already?" He turned and did a hand sign that Kiko recognized: The one for a curse seal. Kiko quickly put her hands into the sign of the oz, the beginning of Chidori.

"Stay away! I have a few tricks of my own!"

'Oh. Yeah, like 'Water prison', 'Chidori', 'Kage Bunshin' and 'Gokakyuu no Jutsu' is gonna save me. I don't even know if this even works!' A small droplet of sweat trickled down the side of Kiko's face. 'Shit…'

"Oh? So you want to fight, do you?" I saw something in his eyes that resembled eagerness.

'What's up with the jerk?'

**Camp 11:30 AM**

**Knock knock**

'Hmm?'

"Come." An old man with a gravelly voice and wearing a white robe with red trimmings and a white hat with the kanji word 'fire' in the front said. The door clicked and swung open, revealing a seasoned jonin.

"Hokage-sama."

"Kakashi. So what is it?" Kakashi went over to the Hokage and whispered into his ear.

"Ahh…"

**Orochimaru's Realm 11:30 AM**

"At least I can get a chance to kill you!"

"With Chidori?" Orochimaru cackled. "I'm immortal."

"…Kuso." Kiko did the last two hand signs, and a ball of 'lighting' was in her right hand, actually surprising her that she could do Chidori, and it would usually take training to make Chidori work. 'Huh? I never knew it could work! I mean…doesn't it take like months just to perform it? Even Sasuke, after everyday training, took AGES just to make one.' She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Orochimaru coming at her with the seal. He bit into her right side of the base of her neck, but Kiko didn't grip the seal as others did. She instead tried to restrain it and gave an effort to attack Orochimaru. 'Do…it…with the last of your strength!!' Kiko ran at him, yelling.

"Saikoro!!!!!" But before she got even halfway the distance to reach him, she collapsed to the floor in pain, the Chidori fading away in her right arm. Kiko grasped the bite on her neck, and started punching the floor with her right fist to try and ignore the pain.

"DAMN IT!!!! AHHGGH!!!"

**In the Forest of Shisi Gami 11:35 AM**

An animal was sitting in the lush forest of Shishi Gami when she felt a pain rupture from her chest.

'Are you in pain, my daughter?' The Urufu Tenshu thought. 'I will kill Orochimaru for what he did to you, marking one of the Urufu Bastu.' She bared her fangs, eyes alight with a hatred, but not enough to poison the tenshu though from the bullet that Eboshi, her enemy, fired into her.

"Kaa-san?" San said, along with two wolf pups.

"San, it is nothing." Then a puff of smoke appeared not far from the party. Out of the fog appeared Kakashi, kneeling before the Tenshu in sign of respect. San whipped out her spear and aimed it at the jonin.

"Who are you!?" San said defensively.

"Do not worry, my daughter. He is a friend." San lowed her spear down, and stepped back. "What is it, Kakashi?"

"Morro, the two parents who have taken care of Kiko are-"

"I already know."

"Hm?" There was no response. "Then I will take my leave." He put his hands into a sign so he could reappear back in the camp.

'Did I see a tear well in her eyes? Kiko…' Kakashi thought as he disappeared from the Shisi Gami forest.

**Central 11:45 AM**

"First Lieutenant!" A colonel with black hair and commonly known as the 'Flame Alchemist' commanded.

"Hai!" The lieutenant responded, having blond hair and having no experience in alchemy whatsoever. Her name was Riza Hawkeye, and was a sniper shooter.

"Get Edward Elric, he has a mission."

**Dentech City (Earlier that day) 9:00 AM**

"Lan! You're going to be late for school….AGAIN!!!!" A cyber netnavi said from a blue PET.

"Okay! I get it!" Lan was a boy always in the mode to netbattle other navis, liking to sleep, but often skating as fast as he could, since he commonly forgot important times.

"HURRY UP!!!"

"OKAY!!! I GET THE FREAKIN' POINT!!!!"

**Orochimaru's Realm 11:45 AM**

Kiko had already fainted from the pain of the curse seal and now was lying on the floor. Kabuto stood not far from the scene, commenting, "Kisou. Just like her parents." Kabuto came over to put Kiko back into her room, but a signal from his master he stopped. He knew what was going to happen, and the two disappeared.

Chaos broke out in five cities and lands, Konoha, Valley of Wind, Dentech City, Forest of Shisi Gami, and Central, each city having three giant snakes attacking. Each of these snakes was summoned from Orochimaru. The war had begun.

**Konoha 12:00 PM**

"Don't let the snakes enter the center!" A chunnin Konoha ninja yelled as he threw shuriken at the giants.

"Don't waste your shuriken! Use your jutsus!" Another cried. Disruption filled the air as the snakes crashed buildings and every attempt to kill them was failed.

**Forest of Shisi Gami 12:00 PM**

"Kasu, you are not from the Orochi Batsu!" A boar growled. "Begone along with the others! Shisi Gami shall aid us!" This specific boar was over 500 years old, its white hide withered in several places, with two tusks, blind, and his name was Okkoto. Okkoto was believed to have died in the time before Nago, the recent leader of the Buta Batsu, but somehow survived the years, as Okkoto was a tenshu.

**Valley of Wind 12:00 PM**

"Nausicaa-hime! Iie!!"

"Gomen, Mito. I must protect our land, as the daughter of my deceased father." The orange-haired girl flew into the sky on her mehve, with Teto on her shoulder.

"May the winds go with you, princess." Mito whispered. Mito had a similar appearance to Yupa, but was not as elderly, and had a black patch across his left eye.

**Dentech City 12:00 PM**

"Crossfussion!" A dual-haired boy and Lan chimed. After a short time, Lan looked like his netnavi, his suit all blue with a helmet, but his eyes weren't the color of Megaman, his netnavi, which was green. Lan's eyes still where the same and now he had the power to destroy the giant orochi. The other boy, named Chaud, had done the same thing as Lan had, with red and a helmet also covering about half his face. Chaud took the appearance of his netnavi, Protoman, with a suit of red and long hair tied into a ponytail, being silver then black toward the end.

"Let's go, Lan."

"Uh-huh!" The chocolate-haired boy enthusiasticlly chimed.

**Central 12:00 PM**

"Colonel Roy Mustang!" A soldier said to the colonel from earlier. "These orochi have most likely come from Orochimaru!"

"Heh." Mustang snapped his right hand, and one of the snakes set on fire, from his alchemy. "Really. Two more to go." He snapped two more times, and everything was taken care of.

"As expected of the 'Flame Alchemist.'" A voice said.

"Fuhrer!" Roy saluted along with the other soldiers.

"Good job." The Fuhrer had black hair and a small mustache, along with a black patch across his left eye, like Mito. He was also known as King Bradley, and his skills of swordsmanship were not to be made fun of.

"Thank you, sir!" He bowed as the Fuhrer walked away.

**Team 7 12:15 PM**

'I hope I'm not too late to save Kiko!' Sakura thought as she raced with her two teammates, who apparently were lagging behind.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Chotto matte!!! You're going too fast!"

'What's up with her?' Sasuke thought. 'She doesn't act like this, but it's true her behavior changed a lot ever since the second exam.' The team soon approached to where Sakura met with Kiko the other day. After some clarification at the spot she was at, she tried to remember where Kiko had somehow vanished.

"And she…went through…here!" Sakura went through the space Kiko had gone through and disappeared from sight.

"Huh? Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollered.

"Baka, shut up." Sasuke said to Naruto. Sakura popped back out.

"Come on!!!" She yanked her two comrades through the invisible door. The beautiful sight of the garden greeted them and it took their breath away. "Its wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura! Concentrate!" Sasuke said.

"Oh right. So, which way?"

"Like this!" Naruto said. He made two kage bunshins, sent one of his bunshins to the right, the other to the left. After sometime, the one that he sent to the right came back.

"This way!" The Naruto doppelganger exclaimed. The original Naruto expelled his bunshin, and did the same with the other. They soon came to another door that was left ajar. The three nodded and took out their kunai knives. Each of them slid through the door one at a time, wary of enemies. After sometime exploring, they found a girl lying on the floor.

"Kiko!" Sakura flung herself next to her new friend, shaking her. "Kiko! Kiko! Wake up!"

"Uh…" The pain-ridden girl opened her eyes to a slit. "Sa…ku…ra…" Then her eyes closed again.

"Kuso!" Sakura picked Kiko up and noticed a mark on her and gasped. 'That mark!' Sasuke also seemed to notice it.

"So, he's gotten to her, huh?"

"We gotta get her out of here fast!" Naruto said. Team Kakashi went through the way they had come from, and went back to the camp.

**Konoha 2:00 PM**

The battle in Konoha had ceased, bringing along the great Hokage, who had fought against his ex-disciple. The Hokage had died bravely, and not before sealing Orochimaru's arms into the Oujou Tenshu.

(A/N I'm not spoiling anything for the future episodes, so I'm sorry about that.)

The next day, they had the funeral for the Sadaime Hokage, everyone wearing black and placing white flowers onto a table with his picture. Along with the Hokage, were all others who had died in the battle of Konoha, just because of Orochimaru's revenge on his former sensei.

**Forest of Shisi Gami 1:00 PM**

"The kasu have been taken care of, Okkoto-dono."

**Valley of Wind 1:15 PM**

"Three cheers for Nausicaa-hime!!!" Mito cried.

"Hooray! Hooray! Hooray!!!" The people of Nausicaa's land cheered.

**Dentech City 2:00 PM**

"All right! We killed them off!" Hikari Lan shouted. "NOW FOR CURRY!!"

"…"

"Do you want to, Chaud?" Lan poked his rival. "Huh, **huh**, **HUH**?"

"OKAY!"

**Central 12:15 PM**

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Colonel?"

"Ah, Edward shorty." Ed, as his nickname was, popped a vein and started yelling at him, meaning to attack him, but his brother, Alphonse or Al, had to hold him back. Al was in a suit of armor, from a failed human transmutation to revive their mother, which was a forbidden art in alchemy. Ed had blond hair and a braid, with automail for his right arm and left leg. Alchemy always needed something in return, so when Al and Ed attempted the transmutation, something had to be given, in this case, Al lost his body, Ed his leg. Ed desperately wanted his ototo back, so sacrificed his right arm to bring back Al's soul, and attached it to a suit of armor. Like this, Al could live forever, unless it the blood seal that allowed him to live in this world was scratched or anything. But the way he was revived into this world meant that his body was also a time bomb.

"Nii-san!!"

"I AM NOT SHORT AT ALL!!!" In fact, Ed was. At age eighteen, he was five feet one inch, while his brother was A LOT taller than him, being one year younger than him. Well, he was in a suit of armor after all.

"You have a mission. Gather the Valley of Wind chieftain, Hokage, the animal batsus from the Forest of Shisi Gami, and Dentech City netsavers. Orochimaru apparently has made his move on the war, so now we need to gather all together and become one. Understood, Full-Metal?"

"Hai!" Ed saluted.

* * *

So that's the end of Chapter TWO!!!!! R&R PLZ!!!! 


	3. Love and the Start

WOOOO!!! I FINALLY updated Chapter Three for this...due to bugging by Nicachan510 here...Ha Enjoy!

* * *

Central 12:15 PM

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Colonel?"

"Ah, Edward shorty." Ed, as his nickname was, popped a vein and started yelling at him, meaning to attack him, but his brother, Alphonse or Al, had to hold him back. Al was in a suit of armor, from a failed human transmutation to revive their mother, which was a forbidden art in alchemy. Ed had blond hair and a braid, with automail for his right arm and left leg. Alchemy always needed something in return, so when Al and Ed attempted the transmutation, something had to be given, in this case, Al lost his body, Ed his leg. Ed desperately wanted his ototo back, so sacrificed his right arm to bring back Al's soul, and attached it to a suit of armor. Like this, Al could live forever, unless it the blood seal that allowed him to live in this world was scratched or anything. But the way he was revived into this world meant that his body was also a time bomb.

"Nii-san!!"

"I AM NOT SHORT AT ALL!!!" In fact, Ed was. At age eighteen, he was five feet one inch, while his brother was A LOT taller than him, being one year younger than him. Well, he was in a suit of armor after all.

"You have a mission. Gather the Valley of Wind chieftain, Hokage, the animal batsus from the Forest of Shisi Gami, and Dentech City netsavers. Orochimaru apparently has made his move on the war, so now we need to gather all together and become one. Understood, Full-Metal?"

"Hai!" Ed saluted.

* * *

Camp 3:00 PM

"The assistants from Konohagakure, Fuhrer, Chieftain of Valley of Wind, netsavers, and the animals of Shisi Gami have all gathered."

"So what is it that we have all gathered at this place for?" Okkoto asked.

"As you know, Orochimaru has made his first move." King Bradley said. "We all know that he is after Morro's daughter, since she has all the bloodlines, yet she does not know that."

"I understand what you mean, Fuhrer. Now, let me go to search for her. She has come back." Morro walked away from the gathering, with San and her cubs following.

"Where should I set her?" Sakura asked.

"In my home."

"Hm?" Team 7 said. They all glanced up as Morro approached the team.

"Let me have my daughter back." Sakura placed Kiko on the ground, where Morro sniffed her. "She has been tainted by him, hasn't she?" Team Kakashi was rather scared of Morro's size and strength, and nodded minutely. "San." San came forward, and placed her on one of the wolf cubs.

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed as the clan started to move away. "Why does Orochimaru want her?"

"That our clan cannot tell." San said. Then the five of them moved away.

Kiko opened her eyes, and saw a blue sky stained with gray. Behind her and to the sides was a high cliff, at least twenty feet high. In the front of her, there was an open field with a camp not far away smelling of ash.

'Hmm?' She turned her head around, and saw San's clay mask, spear, and knife made of wolf fang along with some clothes. There was a slightly ragged white t-shirt with something like a robe of fur hanging down the back attached to it and loose brown capris. She sat up, and noticed she was in an isolated part of a camp. 'Where am I?' Kiko had a flashback to when she saw Sakura.

Flashback (Kiko's POV)

"Kiko! Kiko! Kiko!!!"

"Uh…" I opened my eyes a slit. "Sa…Ku…Ra…" Then I closed my eyes again.

Reality (Normal POV)

'So she must have carried me back.'

"So you're awake." A voice said. Kiko turned her head again and saw a black and white haired boy with camouflage pants, a black shirt with gold trimmings and a red vest.

"Hi Chaud." Kiko smiled. Chaud was rather surprised, but remembered he was an anime figure, after all.

"So your name is Kiko, right?"

"Yeah. Did San leave these here?" Chaud nodded. Kiko gathered the clothes. "So I'll look for somewhere to change.

"Don't need to." Ed said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi Ed shorty." Ed started running at me, popping veins, but luckily Al was there to hold him back.

"GRRRR!!!!! I'M NOT SHORT!!!!" Kiko giggled.

"Well, what was it that you said no?" Kiko asked.

"Like this." Apparently Ed had calmed down. He clapped his hands together, and four walls surrounded her. "Just call out when you're finished."

'Hee. Don't need to.' Kiko thought. She changed into her new clothes, and noticed she looked remarkably like San. 'All right. Time to test my strength.' She put her hands together to channel chakra into her hands, and did medical ninjutsu.

"HEEEYAHH!!!" She aimed at the weak point in one wall, and it burst open, rocks spraying everywhere.

"AAIIIIIIEEE!!!!" Ed yelled.

"Huh? So it does work."

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!!!!?!?!?"

"Medical Ninjutsu." Kiko tilted her head to her equal sized companion. "What's wrong?"

"YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!!!!" Kiko smiled.

"Hee." After Ed had chilled his temper, he noticed the clothes that Kiko wore.

"You look like San."

"Yeah, I kinda figured." She picked up the knife and spear made of wolf fang and hefted them, giving each a small swing. "So light. No wonder why San is so good at fighting." Looking at Ed, then at Al, she asked, "Are the homunculus still after you?" There was a short silence from Ed.

"Yes."

"So are they with Orochimaru?" Ed looked at Al. They shrugged. "Kuso."

"Well, we are going to try to make a peace treaty with him." Al said. "So you and San along with the rest of the Wolf Clan will be in the front, with some ninja behind, in case of an attack."

"He's not going to." Kiko said. "He a teme, and a chou-teme at that." She started walking into the main area of the camp. "So I'll go look for San."

"Kiko." Kiko heard San's voice from behind her and turned.

"Hai?"

"It may be sudden, but this was originally planned out. Since you are going to be with the Wolf Clan, your name will have to change to Takane, and me your older sister, my mom your mom. Is that okay?" Kiko…er…Takane, was nearly bursting with happiness. She had always wanted to have San as a sister and Moro as her mother and danced around with joy.

"Living with the Wolf Clan! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!! YATTA!!!" She stopped moving. "Did I just say that out loud?" San nodded. Takane blushed. Kakashi appeared.

"Hi Kakashi-chikan." Kakashi's eyebrow twitched.

"It's about time for the treaty, although I doubt he'll agree."

"Who's going to be in the back support?" Takane asked.

"Me, ANBU, that's basically it."

"Wow." Takane said sarcastically.

"Takane, one of my wolves, you'll be in charge of him."

"REALLY??"

"Err…Hai."

"ARIGATOU!!!!"

"No problem." San whistled, and the two cubs came. Takane jumped onto one of the cubs, and the party set out.

"Hey, San, do you know how to speak Japanese?" Takane was an immigrant from Japan, so all the anime lovers in her school also envied her for being Japanese.

"_I do._" San replied in Japanese, instead of English, which made Takane happy.

"_I do too. This way, Orochimaru won't know what we're saying, right?_"

"_I guess._" They soon arrived at Orochimaru's place.

"I hate this place…." Takane hissed.

"Back so soon, Kakashi?" Everyone heard Orochimaru's voice. "And 'Takane'?" Everyone was shocked.

'Shit.' Takane thought.

"You know why we're here." One of the ANBU said.

"A peace treaty. You Konoha people are too involved in peace." Orochimaru did a jutsu, and the ground rumbled. A black portal opened before us, and out came a Tatari Gami. Orochimaru threw a golden kunai with a letter attached to it.

'How-? He used that forbidden jutsu. DAMN.'

"Stay back!!" Takane yelled to the ninja. "This is a Tatari Gami, a Cursed God, which if it touches you, the curse is inflicted, and slowly, you will die." She looked at San, who had her spear in hand, and she did the same.

"_Ashitaka got this, didn't he?_"

"_Yeah._" The Tatari Gami charged, heading at Takane.

"_Quickly. Run._" Takane said to her wolf pup.

"_I know._" It replied. He ran in a zigzagging path, the Tatari Gami still following.

"_It's after me. I'll jump off of you._"

"_No!_" But it was too late, Takane had jumped off the wolf, and it ran back to San.

"_Run! Now!_" San lingered for a while, but led the others farther away. Takane did Kage Bunshin, and each did Chidori. In total, there was twenty bunshins, and all of them attacked the Tatari Gami, Takane safely out of range. Suddenly, all the bunshins disappeared, and the cursed god had a tentacle extended, aiming at Takane's body. She managed to dodge the outstretched arm, but it caught onto her left arm.

"Kuso!" She winced momentarily at the pain in her arm. "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!!" She did Sasuke's favorite jutsu, and it killed the Tatari Gami. The 'worm' arms had aimed at her again, but the fireball dissolved the worms, along with the ones on the god. Takane recognized the god. It was Nago, the recent leader of the Boar Clan. Nago collapsed to the ground with breathing labored.

"Ahh…." Nago said. "The daughter of the Urufu Batsu…Arigatou…Hell. Summoned me…I can do nothing but harm…forest's clan…How you have done such a deed…" Nago dissolved in an instant, leaving a sound ninja's body dead. Takane ignored the melting 'worms' on her left lower arm. San ran over with a pitcher of boiling water that she had asked one of the ninja to prepare in case of the death curse, which had happened. She poured it over the wound and quickly bound it with cloth.

"Argh…" Takane looked back at where Orochimaru was…he was gone. 'Teme….' She gripped her arm. "Ow…" The wolf cub came back to Takane, nosing her right arm, avoiding the poisoned wound.

"_Jump on._"

"_Arigatou._" Takane leapt onto the kind wolf and everyone went back to the camp.

* * *

**Meanwhile (Camp) 3:45 PM**

Ashitaka was sitting on a rock, kindling a fire with broth in a pot hanging over it. Lumps of seafood rose to the surface of the porridge-like broth every once in a while.

"Ow." He gripped his right arm, where the curse once was. 'But it's gone.' He thought. 'Since the Shishi Gami died.' Ashitaka looked up to the darkening sky. Crows crossed the sky. 'Did someone else get the wound?'

Chaud was walking around the edge of the camp, wondering about Takane—Kiko.

"Protoman?'

"Hai?"

"What do you think about Kiko?" Protoman did an invisible smile.

"Do you like her?"

"…." Chaud blushed. "I guess a bit."

"Hmph…Like Lan and Maylu, Megaman and Roll."

"Do you think she would like me?"

"…" Now it was Protoman's turn to be silent.

"Protoman…"

"Nani? It probably depends…Since Orochimaru and all that…" Protoman for the first time, didn't give a straight answer to his master. Chaud noticed the party from Orochimaru coming back. He saw Takane with a bandage on her left arm.

'Takane….' Chaud approached her.

"Takane? What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, this?" She lifted her arm up. "Just a long scratch from Orochimaru. I'd look stupid wearing five bandages for this." Takane smiled reassuringly. Chaud dismissed the idea that something happened to her, and waved good-bye as he went back to his stroll around camp.

"_Ane-san._"

"_Nani, imouto?_"

"_Do you think Chaud likes me?_" San suppressed a smile.

"_Yeah._" The two walked to their home, chatting together. Sasuke hid in a shadow of a tree, watching the return of 'Kiko' when he noticed her bandaged arm.

'What happened?' He narrowed his eyes. 'And why does Orochimaru want her?' Sasuke slid away. 'Then if he was after me as a container, why her now?'

* * *

It was night, and there was no attack from Orochimaru whatsoever. Takane lay next to her 'ane-san', who was curled up in a ball having a peaceful sleep. She woke up from the pain in her arm, and stood up, walking up the cliff with a cloak and her dagger hidden from view. It was a clear night, with a full moon and an endless sight of stars. 

'Kuso…My arm…' Takane gripped the wound. "Uh…" She heard a crackle of a leaf behind her, and her hand immediately went to her dagger, unsheathing it and aiming at the intruder's neck. It was Chaud. Chaud immediately froze. "Oh!" Takane lowered the weapon. "What are you doing here? And maybe don't sneak up next time."

"I couldn't sleep." He walked over to the edge of the cliff and sat there, feet dangling. Takane joined him later and talked together.

* * *

"Is…it true that your kaa-san died when you where young?" Chaud didn't answer. "At least you knew your kaa-san, I didn't know mine. I was from an orphanage, but at least my adoptive parents loved me. I loved them back…" She looked into the face of the moon. "I miss them."

* * *

"Takane." Takane jumped at her kaa-san's voice and turned. Morro was standing a few yards away with the moonlight glaring off her glossy silver coat. 

"Kaa-san."

"You do know what infected you, don't you?"

"Hai, kaa-san. So…Why is Orochimaru after me anyway?"

"…" Morro wanted to tell her daughter the truth, but knew that she couldn't…Takane had to find out for herself.

"Kaa-san?"

"You must find out for yourself. If I told you, it would only breed more hate, like the bullet in my chest to kill." Morro turned away and disappeared.

* * *

'My daughter…I am sorry for all this trouble I have done to you…had I kept you, you may have been safe.' Morro shed a tear. …Plip.

* * *

"Thanks for keeping me company, Chaud." Takane stood up. "Gotta get sleep if I'm going to battle, ne?" The dual-haired boy nodded. 

"It gets lonely up here too, so I enjoyed it as well." Chaud rarely smiled, but he did for Takane.

"See ya." Takane jumped off the cliff.

"Takane!" He nearly fainted from Takane doing such an act. No harm came to Takane however, doing a flip and landing on her feet. The speck waved to Chaud and he waved back, walking back to camp the long way.

* * *

"Did you talk with him?" 

"San, you've been awake?!"

"Ashitaka did the same thing before."

"Do we start the war tomorrow?"

"Hai." She snuggled up in her blanket. "Get some sleep." San rested and so did Takane.

* * *

Please R&R!!!! Here's already some ChaudXTakane! 


	4. History

Well….Nica-chan, you got your wish for updating Survivor! And you finally got a CD player! **happy joy **So enjoy the fourth chapter!!!

* * *

sakuraharuno-cherryblossom: er…thanks!

* * *

The next morning was a sunny day, not a scratch of a cloud to be seen. Takane took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air.

"Ahh…" She donned her mask halfway and held her weapons. 'Doesn't this suck.'

"Time for war." Sigh. "Chikushou." The wolf girl walked into the camp, searching for 'Kakashi-chikan'. He was resting in a tree, reading the perverted book 'Icha Icha Paradise', written by the temporary sensei for Naruto.

"What is it, Takane?"

"When is the battle?"

"Today."

"Group the ninja into fire and lightning groups." Kakashi was amazed.

"Hm? For what?"

"You'll see." Takane went to the armory tent.

* * *

"I won't need this spear for now. Can you keep it for me?' The keeper turned from his work and nodded, accepting the weapon. "May I have a yew bow and two quivers?"

"Yes." He walked over to a cabinet and brought out what Takane wanted.

"Arigatou." She shuffled around in her pockets for money.

"Oh, no. You don't have to pay me."

"Huh?" Takane looked up into the eyes of the armor keeper. Didn't he look familiar…

"We're all in a part of this, aren't we?" Takane nodded her head and went out.

* * *

"Kakashi, do you know where the training ground is?"

"On the far side of the camp. Why?"

"Nothing." Takane went over to the training area and found targets. She drew an arrow and fired it at the target with her right hand. It didn't hit even close to the bull's eye, thwonging into the tree five feet away. Switching her firing hand, this time it hit her mark. 'The curse mark helps me then.' She retrieved her two arrows, putting them back into her quiver. 'This is gonna be easier than I thought. Just like Ashitaka, when he went against the samurai and had such perfect aiming. The samurai, who were from…what was his name? Lord Asano, that was it. They called Ashitaka a demon. I wonder-?" Takane's streams of thoughts were interrupted from a lookout call.

"They're coming!!!" The girl ran back with almost inhuman speed. She saw warriors gearing up, and ninja running to where she was.

"Stay!!" The ninja stopped, bewildered. Takane drew an arrow and aimed it with her left hand. Although it looked like a normal arrow to the eye, if anyone looked closely, it had invisible wire attached to the back. She fired the deadly arrow, and it killed three of Orochimaru's men, by the arrow and razor sharp wire. Takane pulled the arrow back and didn't get cut from the wire, since it was like a sword, with a flat and sharp side. "Kakashi!" She barked. Kakashi transported to her side.

"What?"

"Did you do as I said?"

"Yeah."

"Have the fire jutsu users here and use Gokakyuu. Orochimaru might have a ambush from behind." Kakashi was amazed at Takane's quick thinking even before the battle, but did as she said.

* * *

Orochimaru 8:00 AM

"She's becoming a rather fine general, isn't she?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied, wearing an armor's chain mail shirt. Turns out, Takane was to find out that the person in the armory tent was Kabuto himself, in disguise.

"All the better for me…" His face lit up in an insane glee. "When I possess her." Kabuto kept silent at this remark.

"Orochimaru-sama, not to oppose you, demo, she doesn't even know she has the bloodlines." Orochimaru smirked.

"She will in this battle."

* * *

Camp 8:05 AM

The fire users had diminished the front force. All that was there was a charred landscape.

"Good job." Takane praised them. "Spread out to half way of the perimeter of the camp. Every once in a while, someone will come to relieve you." She gave them a smile then walked to the other side of the camp.

"Takane." San's voice rang.

"_What, ane-san?_"

"_Don't expose yourself. Orochimaru just wants that._"

"_And I want to go against him. Taking Sasuke eventually, killing countless people for his amusement. Take care of kaa-san._" And just as Takane had predicted, there was a larger, stronger force in the back. The first attack was just a decoy.

"Here we go." Takane covered her face with the mask and had three arrows to her bow. This time, it was just regular arrows, no wire. The three arrows flew straight and true, causing a destruction of six people, two for each arrow. "Lighting users!" The ninja came alert. "Spread around the perimeter half way of the camp! Then use whatever jutsu you want to use!" She looked at the sky and saw Nausicaa's mehve flying in the air along with their gunship. Military soldiers and ninja were everywhere. An arrow came at her but no harm. She caught it, and used it against someone whose face was covered in shadow. Something surprised Takane. The person she fired at didn't fall down.

'Wha? But I couldn't have missed!' He revealed his face. Orochimaru. 'Shit. No wonder why.'

"Becoming quite the general, eh, Takane?" He threw the caught arrow to the ground.

"…" She unstrung her bow and put it in her quiver, drawing her knife. Takane ran at him, he had a kunai and blocked it.

"Ouch. But have you ever wondered why I ever wanted you?"

"For a container!" Takane struck again and again, eventually adding an arrow to have supposedly two knives. "Only a baka couldn't figure that out!!!" Orochimaru had her in a lock.

"Your fighting has become better, eh?" He was enjoying this.

"Thanks to your stupid summoning skills, and listen to this…Urusai baka!!!!"

'This isn't working.' She saw the other ninja coming to help her. "Stop! Fend off the others!" Takane leapt into the air and did Kage Bunshin along with Blazing Fireball. All of her bunshins ran at him, but only managed to miss. Orochimaru would have struck at Takane had Ed not done a transmutation to make a wall in between. Chaud and Lan were also with him and Takane's kaa-san. Everyone was fighting, no breaks in between.

"Takane! You can't kill him alone!" Ed called to her. "Let the upper levels kill him off."

"You can't!" Takane cried. "The only way is the Oujou Tenshu!" Takane didn't pay attention as Orochimaru crashed the wall, and pushed her into the cliff. "Uhn…"

"Takane!!" Chaud yelled. He ran at Orochimaru, only to be stopped by his soldiers and ninja.

"What the hell…do you want with me?" Takane gritted while desperately trying to get Orochimaru's hand off her throat.

"Don't you want to know?" His faced loomed near Takane's face.

"Shut up! I hate you!" Orochimaru came dangerously close and said one sentence into her ear.

"I killed your parents." Takane was stone still, shocked. The color from her face drained.

"You…" Takane could hardly talk. Her voice pitched up ten octaves higher than a regular voice. "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS????" Takane socked him in the face using medical ninjutsu. He released her because of the sudden pain. Takane ran after him, making five-foot deep craters into the ground each time she missed. "Damn you!!" She managed to punch him again, into the air. Takane followed and punched him so many times, it looked like her hands weren't even moving. "TEME!!!!!" Takane went above him, and sent him spinning into the ground. She landed not far from him, panting. Orochimaru came out of the hole, unhurt. But as soon as he rose from the hole, his figure turned into mud. A replica.

'No…That's impossible!' Takane was surprised. Orochimaru walked toward her a few yards away from the crater where his replica had vanished.

"That was like Tsunade for a point. Another…Because you have all the bloodlines."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, teme?" Takane hardly had anytime to dodge a sound nin from behind, and sliced its neck.

"Hmph. You were born from two parents that had half the amount of bloodlines in the world, each."

"Uso!!! Be quiet!" Takane covered her ears, but Orochimaru's voice still rang in her head.

"But when they traveled in the Forest of Shishi Gami, they came upon Morro, and they left you at her feet, hoping to take you as an offering." He laughed insanely. "And I killed them after that!" Morro and her cubs along with San came to attack the main force. San looked at Takane, scared for her.

"Yameru!!!" Takane had fallen to the ground, covering her ears still, tears spilling.

"Morro raised you for a year, but then sent you through the gate to your world. I couldn't get to you after that. But I've finally managed to, after all this time!"

"URUSAI!!!!!" Takane had run at him and stabbed her knife into his chest. Blood splattered onto her clay mask and clothes. Orochimaru didn't falter.

"Close, Takane. You know, I could make your parents come back to life. Oh. And the 'armorer' was Kabuto." Orochimaru smirked. She drew the knife out of him and backed away.

"I don't care about that spy. Then I need two sacrifices, right?" She gripped her knife in her left hand. "And what difference would that make?! You'd probably insert some kunai knives with letters on them and then use them to become killing puppets, right? Then use them to kill me?" Her hair slightly bristled, and clenched her hands even harder. "And how is that supposed to help me!?" Takane's hand suddenly squirmed on it own, heading for Orochimaru. Using her right hand, she restrained it.

"Oh? Is that arm giving you a hard time?"

"Damn…" Takane punched her hand into the ground. "Shit…" She looked up. "What do you think, teme?"

"Hmph. Always defensive." Underground, she balled her hands into fists. The other curse mark from Orochimaru started to swirl across her face, half of it covered with the swirls.

"It probably would never happen if I never knew you!!"

"Takane! STOP!" Takane turned to look who had shouted out. It was Chaud. "The mark!" Takane tried to calm down, and eventually did. The sharingan-like mark withdrew from her face and arm as it receded into the original seal. She drew her hand from the ground.

"Crap." The cloth bound around it was loosened and the curse was exposed. Orochimaru was a little surprised.

"In two days? All the way to your neck already?"

"It was up to my elbow the first day, baka."

"Mph. Looks like I'll have to get your body some other time."

"Heh. If I die in this world, my other body will also die in the other world. It's alchemy." Orochimaru left, and was the not the only one alive out of everyone that had attacked. Other people suspected that most of them ran away. "Uh…" Takane fell to the ground. Chaud ran over.

"She's used a lot of her chakra." The serious business vice of his company felt her forehead for any symptoms, as he was worried and the very girl he loved in his arms.

"Hey, Chaud." The chocolate-haired and eyes strolled over and looked at the cerulean blue eyes directly.

"What?" Lan jabbed him in the shoulder.

"You like Takane! You like Takane!" Lan sang. Chaud blushed and didn't reply. Morro came over and licked her cheek with the tip of her tongue.

"Why didn't I tell you?" She said. Morro put her daughter onto her back and started walking to her home.

"Wait! Let me take her!" Chaud said. Morro turned her head, staring at the teenager in the eyes.

"You are brave to take on such a girl. But you cannot heal this wound. Even I cannot, being a god. Only Shishi Gami can." Morro turned back and ran along with San and her children into the Forest of Shishi Gami.

"Takane…" Chaud whispered at the clan fading away into the trees.

* * *

Forest of Shishi Gami 9:00 AM

"Okkoto, why are you here?"

"I sensed a human entering our forest. Why is she here?"

"They are both of my daughters, Okkoto. Do you remember the girl that I had to send to the other world?"

"Yes, I remember." He sniffed Takane's arm. "How has Nago come back to life?"

"Takane killed him, and got the curse mark. Nago was summoned from the dead from Orochimaru."

"Him. Always harming our clans."

"Yes. You know as well."

"Shishi Gami has already died. It is no use to summon Shishi Gami. Do you not remember that Eboshi shot his head off, and the sun came rising before he could restore himself?" Shishi Gami was the forest spirit that kept everything alive or if it chose it to become dead. It took the form of an elderly deer with many antlers sticking out of its head. The face, however, didn't look like a deer at all, looking like an Indian but not exactly, without a nose but having a nose like a deer.

"No. He still lives. Shisi Gami's spirit can still come and heal her."

"Do you not know that Ashitaka only got rid of the curse because Shishi Gami died?" Morro didn't reply at this.

/My wish is for my child to live, and forget all the hatred she has taken in./

* * *

Alright! THE FOURTH CHAPTER IS DONE!!!! PUH-LEASE...R&R!!! Thanks if you do! 


	5. Confessions

Hiya peoples! I'm back! After a long…tiring….something…. 

Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Thanx 2:

Naoko-Miharu: Thanks for the encouragement! **Glomp**

**

* * *

Camp 9:00 AM**

"Takane…Damn it." Chaud muttered. He was taking his leisurely walk around camp again, Sasuke spying on him. "The curse mark on her…"

"Chaud-san?" Protoman was worried. His creator had been like this ever since he noticed the bandage on Takane's hand.

/What curse mark?/ Sasuke thought as he hid in the foliage. /I noticed the Earth curse seal, but no other one. Was it the one that I saw yesterday in the fight?/Flashback (Sasuke's POV)

"Takane! STOP!" Chaud yelled. I looked over at Takane as she stood up from her hand in the ground, the stained white cloth unwinding and fluttering around her left arm.

/What is that?/ The purplish mark had swirled up her arm, past the sleeve of her tee, with fringes of murderous gold lining the edge. /It looks like poison./

"Crap." Takane cursed.

**Reality (Normal POV)**

/I want to help her in this. I thought Orochimaru was after me, wasn't he?/ Sasuke thought. Sasuke stepped out in front of the pondering Chaud, a yard away.

"Hey."

"Hm? Oh, it's you, Sasuke."

"What was that mark on her left arm yesterday?"

"Mark?" Chaud tried posing that he didn't know anything.

"You know what I'm talking about." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "The one on Takane's arm. What is it?"

"Something she got from Orochimaru." Sasuke grabbed his vest and shook him.

"Tell me." Sasuke looked Chaud straight in the eye. "Why did Orochimaru put it on her?"

"Nago." Sasuke released him.

"Na-go?" He repeated the strange word and released Chaud.

"He was the leader of the Boar Clan, until he was shot by Eboshi, was consumed by hatred, and when it reached Ashitaka's village, he killed it, receiving the same thing. Nago was revived from the dead—of course using forbidden jutsus." Chaud looked at Sasuke right back in the eye. "So why do you care?" Sasuke hid a blush.

"Because I am a target of Orochimaru, aren't I?" Chaud shrugged and turned back to the camp, but stopped and tilted his head sideways to look at Sasuke.

"You like her, don't you?" Sasuke didn't reply. Chaud turned back to the camp. "Don't worry, you're not all alone. I do too." The two boys both blushed although they couldn't see each other. Competition for Takane. Oh boy.

/So…Competition for Takane, eh, Sasuke?/ Chaud put up a triumphant fist. /I got her first!/

(A/N It's a bit of humor…I actually might do a love triangle. Ohhhh wonder what's going to happen….)

/Haha….SASUKE hotshot. You've already got your fangirls, anyway./ Chaud did a evil but good smile, becoming his 'evil' self.

/Chaud-san…./ Protoman sweatdropped. /You don't have to kill Sasuke for Takane…/ Sasuke thought basically the same thing.

/So…Competition for Takane, huh, Chaud?/ Sasuke popped a vein and held up a fist. /Grr…Me first, smart doofus boy./ Now it was his turn to do the 'evil but good' smile. /Heh heh heh…/ Kakashi was watching nearby.

/Oh god…/ Kakashi sweatdropped and smiled with a carefree grin under his mask. /Competition for Takane already? Just two days, and two boys are in love with her./ He sighed. /I guess this is the negative side of this. Wonder if in three days, there'll be three boys./ The recent ANBU left the scene and went back to camp.

**Camp 9:05 AM**

"Nausicaa." The orange-haired girl looked over her shoulder and noticed Master Yupa.

"Hm?"

"When Takane comes back from the forest, save her."

"From Orochimaru, right?" Teto came bounding onto her shoulder. "Why does he exactly want her for anyway? Wasn't he aiming for Sasuke?"

"She's Morro's daughter, the one she sent to the other side of the gate."

"Oh." Nausicaa looked away. "She's an orphan again now, right?" Yupa nodded unfortunately.

**Forest of Shishi Gami 9:10**

What Morro had said to Okkoto was true. The tree spirits appeared in the treetops, and the sound of rustling was heard, but nothing was to be seen. Five minutes passed and only the gods could have seen the faint outline of Shishi Gami as he approached Takane. The plant that was stuck into the ground as an offering was accepted and the leaves dwindled away, dropping and fluttering to the ground. Shishi Gami's face looked at her face then its attention snapped to her left arm. His body moved closer to Takane's arm. Its mouth touched the wound and the curse mark drew back to the original starting point, saving Takane for the meantime. His face looked to where the gods were waiting and slightly shook his head. Shishi Gami turned up to the sky and bit by bit, disappeared bringing along with him Takane to take back to the camp.

**Orochimaru 9:15 AM**

"Pity I didn't get to possess her at the time." Orochimaru remarked to Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama, you have already killed two of the renowned kages, made a new country, and possessed another body from your old one. It is sincerely—"

"Kabuto. Don't tell me what I have achieved. I want Kiko as my container." Kabuto fell silent at his master's request.

**Camp 9:20 AM**

The Shishi Gami put Takane in her home. When the rest of the clan reached back to their home, Takane was already out of bed. Chaud ran into her meanwhile.

"Hey Takane. You shouldn't be already up."

"From loss of chakra? Really."

"Of course. I mean…isn't it fundamental that ninja should sempiternally have a quantum of chakra?"

(A/N I'm not really that smart, okay? I got it from the dictionary. XD)

Chaud heard a muffled gigle. Then an outburst of laughter.

"Hahahaha…Speak in English." Takane giggled at Chaud's high level of intelligence and use of words. "Cause…Haha…I can't understand you!" She was basically rolling on the ground from laughter. "Ow ow ow…" Takane clutched her stomach as she laughed. "Cramp!" Chaud slightly laughed at Takane's antics. The wolf girl soon calmed down from her laughter and composed herself.

"That was quite a fit." Chaud said while smirking.

"Because of you." Takane would have burst into laughter if Chaud hadn't put on a rather serious face.

"Oh…uh…Takane?"

"Yeah?" The dual-haired boy quickly went up to her and planted his lips on hers, saying 'Aishite-iru' afterwards. Chaud disappeared after that, obviously embarrassed. Takane blushed at his action and hoped no one had seen that. But…yes, Sasuke had been watching. Guess why.

'Grr…CHAUD YOU ARE GOING DOWN!' A super vein appeared on the top of his head and on his fist that he held up. Unfortunately for him, Takane noticed the fake anger (XD haha) and faced to where Sasuke was hiding.

"Sasuke, come out."

'Damn.'

"You do know it's no use of you hiding now, right?" A short while later, Takane felt the aura dissipate slowly. Takane giggled. 'So he saw that…'

* * *

Ok…that was a short-ish chapter…sorry about that….I had writer's block….same with "Survivor"…. 


End file.
